Maximillion VonMitternacht
Overview Maximillion is from another parallel Earth, Earth-2003 to be precise, and is a powerful psionic, and renowned philosopher and information broker, known for his ability to go into completely foreign places - even foreign parallel Earths and timelines - and adapt to his circumstances and begin amassing wealth and influence fort himself. Although he fancies himself a hero of sorts, many people - though admiring his intelligence, good intentions and his remarkable powers - consider him to be odd, an eccentric, and this can sometimes pose great difficulties to Maximillion in his journeys. More often than not, he can be found in forests where wild beasts roam free, especially those places with a high occurrence of supernatural phenomena, like Haunted Forests, Enchanted Woods, etc. History Maximillion’s backstory isn’t very well known. It is known that he came from a parallel Earth where ‘mythical’ and supernatural beings were as commonplace (it not moreso) than human beings, and that his family was some kind of Nobility. He was Exiled from his homeland for his opposition to ruling beings whose great, “god-like” power allowed them to present themselves as deities to the citizens of his homeworld. Something of a rebellious, free-spirited nature is somewhat evident when Maximillion speaks of his views, past experiences and beliefs, and this seems to imply that he opposed the ruling powers of his home plane because he felt that theirs was a cruel and tyrannical reign, and he wanted to liberate the citizens from their oppressive rule. Personality Maximillion is a peace-loving man who will always try to talk his way out of battles, though he does not wish to insult opponents by refusing to fight. He has a great distaste for fighting, and has been heard quoting "As soon as you start fighting, you are in the wrong regardless". The slightly eccentric Maximillion also seems to like making an impression on opponents. Though Maximillion tries to talk his way out of a fight, he will fight when the situation demands it. Maximillion maintains a level of honor and integrity when engaging in battle. He outright refuses to take innocent lives, though there were times he later found out he had been an accessory to someone else taking innocent life, something that has filled him with great guilt and regret. Maximillion comes across as calm and collected under the most dire of circumstances, causing others to often confide in him or seek him out for advice. By his own admission, Maximillion has spent most of his time focusing on improving his skills and almost no time at all on cultivating friends. Maximillion also seems annoyed by those who use their powers, abilities and/or martial arts skills to oppress people, especially those who proclaim that they are doing it in service of their lord, some leader, or a ruler. Maximillion will often remark that there is no honor in serving a cruel tyrant. Physical Description Maximillion stands at 6’7” and weighs 245 pounds. He is broad-shouldered, with a solid musculature that is evident if he takes his clothes off, which would reveal that he has an inhumanly low body fat percentage (close to zero), which gives his abdomen and some other body areas an almost eerie appearance. He has a dark ebony complexion, and dark, long, curly black-brown hair that descends halfway down his back and is often done up in braids, a bun, cornrows, a ponytail, or simply allowed to fall loosely at his back. Maximillion naturally has an almost ghost-like, soundless way of walking that gives the impression of gliding, which he goes to great lengths to conceal by going out of his way to make noise when he walks and moves around. Maximillion usually wears a well-trimmed beard that turns his apparent age from his late teens to his late 30’s. His eyes are yellow-gold (irises) with dark red (or “maroon”) sclerae and golden pupils that often seem transparent due to their low contrast to his irises. When fighting, Maximillion employs his otherworldly speed and agility in such a way that makes his movements difficult to track, but those who can track him usually inexplicably see trailing dark afterimages behind him when he moves. He usually has an impassive expression that leaves a lot up to interpretation on his mood or his feelings about something; this isn’t deliberate, but Max’s facial expression is generally a flat affect, which means that his ‘resting face’ is generally his only facial expression, with the exception of when he’s going out of his way to form facial expressions to reassure or comfort others. Powers & Abilities Dhampir Physiology Exalted Physiology Psionic Manipulation Tactile Telekinesis Mundane Skills & Education Royal/Noble's Education (Manners and customs of being a royal person; various martial arts; outdoor activities such as horse riding, hunting, etc.); Equiv. of MS Degree in Archaeology; Equiv. of Doctorate's level Education in Anatomy/Physiology/Psychology/Criminal Forensics; once graduated a Police Academy and eventually became a Private Detective of some slight renown; Musical History and Theory; etc. A child prodigy in his youth, Maximillion is an exceptionally talented and skilled combatant. During past confrontations, he proved himself capable of defeating hundreds of opponents with unarmed combat, disarming and dodging attacks from many directions while gliding between attacks and enemies and landing precise strikes to each of his targets' vital areas, but avoiding dealing lethal damage to them; he could strike with precision before his opponent could react, and overpower individuals twice his size. Maximillion has an insanely high pain tolerance level, capable of withstanding great damage done to his body while it heals (and the pain that can accompany great feats of healing), and remaining conscious ("a curse", he'll tell you) through literally every painful act that has ever been done to him, even pain that was so great it could override every other stimuli to his five senses and blinded him to any rational thought. Weaknesses The abilities cannot be used to perform a function Maximillion doesn’t personally know how to do (ie: perform complex surgery, repair a machine or vehicle he knows nothing about the inner workings of, etc). His use of his abilities also cannot exceed what he’s personally capable of focusing upon (ie: concentration, multitasking) at a time. Maximillion establishes a psychological and emotional link to the things he comes into contact with via Mind Over Matter, and his mind is filled with all sorts of sensory information about those objects, environments, and so on. Taking on too much, especially in addition to having to be able to pay direct attention to the things he is doing with his ability, can result in sensory overload/information overload. This, in combination with his heightened five senses, causes him to generally avoid crowded areas, and to have difficulty in many social interactions with others, as someone wearing strong cologne/perfume, or someone with bad breath (or too minty breath), and so on can be very difficult (if not downright painful) for Maximillion to deal with for any long period of time. The results of not feeding (on blood) is far less severe than what happens to vampires. The worst case is severe weakening of one's abilities but hardly ever death or desiccation like vampires. Weapons Maximillion generally only wields his own body as a living weapon, weapons/objects picked up amidst combat, and/or psionic constructs. Relationships Coming Soon